Chilled
by Rogue-Flamez
Summary: A simple mission, one they had done before under worse conditions, goes awry. Lucy is in danger and Natsu will do what he can to save her. But Lucy is not to be underestimated...
1. Wanting a Kiss

**I hope you like this.**

 **BTW: pulchritudinous- beautiful (physically)**

 **and this is a sequel to (sorta, more like it's based off of) Natsu's Thanksgiving. You don't need to read it, though.**

Her lips, they were just so... chapped.

Cracked, peeling, and quivering while her teeth chattered. We had decided to take a mission on Mt. Hakobe, and it was fucking cold. Hell, we were both shivering. Our breaths fogged in front of us then blended with the snow and wind, and our bodies shuddering to keep warm. Yet, we trudged on. I needed food money and she always has her rent to worry about.

I heard her sniffle and I looked at her. Bad idea, she licked her lips and something inside me twisted with longing. I quickly snapped my eyes forward, but wrapped an arm around her to try and warm us both up. Lucy sighed and leaned into my unusually faint warmth, her soft and pulchritudinous hair nestled under my chin and overwhelming my nose with it's luscious aroma. I sighed, too. We had been a couple for a week now, since Thanksgiving when I confessed, but she wouldn't let me kiss her right now because her lips are chapped. I knew that kissing her would put the warmth right back into them, but she was focused on the mission. After the last time we had to get Hakobe Ice (AN: I am stupid and don't remember which episode...) she said that we could never be too careful. I agree, I also don't want a repeat of last time( _Though, I got to see her naked..._ ), but a kiss couldn't hurt anything!

After another 10 minutes of silent, except for the occasional sniffle or sigh or sneeze, we finally made it to the cave where the Ice is located.

Lucy and I glanced at each other, and she sent me a quick smile before snuggling closer. She prodded my back with her shaking fingers and we moved forwards, into the living cave once more.

 **This is my first attempt at a suspense/thriller story. I am working on writing more intense stuff and I appreciate any feedback you have. (The thrill will come later, this chapter ended a bit suspenseful, though.)**

 **I love you guys and really, sincerely appreciate all your support. I have people reading, following, and favouriting my work nearly every day and from all around the world. Thanks sososo much!**

 **Special thanks to MarsOfTheGalaxies for liking my work! You are probably my favourite author. Seriously people, read "On the Run", it's really good!**

 **Peace Out!**


	2. Warming Up

**YO PEOPLE! I am swamped with school crap. I missed about 2 wks and I have lots of make up work to do and 4 tests to study for. All need to be done by the 11th, my last day at my current school before I move all the way across the country. Woohoo =|. I had a 4.0 GPA before all my absences, now I have a D in Alg2/Trig because I missed a pretty big test. :..(*cries*. Oh well, at least I will make it all up soon!**

 **ANYHOO...**

 **I was hangin with my besties for the last time today, so ya. I wasn't able to post sooner (or do my HW) like I wanted. So without further ado... Chapter two! (Hey, that rhymes! =D)**

As we enter the cave, it gets dark fast. Unlike last time, we're prepared for the worst. Lucy had us bring torches and candles so I can conserve my magic, plus she brought LOTS of food. I have my usual backpack and sleeping roll and Lucy has one of each, too so we can carry all we need. Luckily, Lucy can call her spirits this time as well.

After about 100 meters or so, it goes completely dark and I light up my free hand while Lucy turns in my hold to pull out a torch. When it's lit I extinguish my hand and carry the torch. Lucy's hands are shaking too much and she'd drop it. Eventually, we both start to heat up and Lucy leans into my warmth even more.

"You're warming up fast, Natsu." She sighs contentedly.

I snicker, "I know, I am so hot!"

She jabs me in the ribs with her fingers and I pull her closer, grinning. I turn my head to look at her face, her lips are still blue and chapped.

 _Their still so kissable, though. I could warm her lips, the rest of her..._

I shook my head slightly to stop my mind from wandering to bad places, but I still unwind my arm from Lucy's shoulders and use my hand to guide her face towards mine. And I kiss her with all I've got. She tenses at first, but then reciprocates and I feel her whole face warming against mine. When I can't breathe anymore, I pull back and look at her lips again. They are no longer blue or trembling, but they are still a bit pale.

"I told you I'm hot." I whisper.

Lucy smiles slightly and pecks my cheek, "I know, Hot Stuff. But we gotta keep moving."

I give her one last peck before I put my arm around her again, pulling her into my heat, before we trudge forward again.

-KISSY-KISSY-

~LUCY~

I sigh as we start walking again. I can't tell if it's from the warmth of Natsu, or the sad feeling of cold lips again. Since we started dating a week ago, Natsu's become more clingy, but not in a bad way. He's more... _there_ , and he's always got his arm around me or is holding my hand. Unless that "Ice Bastard" picks a fight. Then he's throwing stuff around and roughhousing. Also, I no longer kick him out of my house and he stays overnight. We haven't "done the deed" yet. I mean, it's only been a week. But, Natsu's warmth and gentle embrace at night are rather soothing. Happy is almost always with us, too, and he likes sleeping curled up on my feet.

Suddenly, I hear a loud bang and I am jerked back into reality. Natsu is growling and pulling me behind him, poised to fight.

In front of us stands a dark, cloaked figure that's _hovering above the ground. What the shit?!_

Natsu tenses, and the figure shoots towards us.

 **Oh snap! What's gonna happen? I don't know. It takes me a while to brainstorm new plot events.**

 **Adios Amigos!**


	3. The Enemy

**OMFG! Sorry it's been so long! I'm moving cross-country and I have been either busy, tired, or depressed and that prevents any creativity. So I'm in Starbucks now and FINALLY have a chance to write!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Previous Chapter:_

 _Suddenly, I hear a loud bang and I am jerked back into reality. Natsu is growling and pulling me behind him, poised to fight._

 _In front of us stands a dark, cloaked figure that's hovering above the ground. What the shit?!_

 _Natsu tenses, and the figure shoots towards us._

~Natsu~

As the creep shoots towards us, I lunge forward and hear Lucy call out Loke who soon is beside me punching and kicking. The hooded freak is dodging all of our hits and his _feet aren't even touching the ground!_ Suddenly, Lucy's whip, alight with magic, wraps around the enemy and yanks him to the ground. I hear a faint groan, _I guess he IS human then..._

Then, he chuckles and disappears through the ground, leaving Lucy's whip on the ground. I tense and sniff the air for the man's scent to return while Loke, of course, bounds over to Lucy.

"What in the hell was that?" She questions, shaken.

Loke grunts and shakes his head, "No clue, Princess. But I will always work to protect you."

I admit, I am a _teeny_ bit jelous so, "Yeah, so will I! I'm your Dragon, remember?"

Lucy smiles the faintest of smiles, "My Dragon and my Lion, eh?

I am smiling at her with Loke, _damn cat_ , but then I smell it again. The dank scent of our pursuer coming closer. I turn around and position myself to fight, as do Loke and Lucy. All of a sudden, the scent is gone and I tense. _Where is he?!_

Then my senses are bombarded with one of my greatest fears.

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH"

I turn around as Loke fades away, clambering towards his master. There's Lucy, the creep behind her, knife to her throat already drawing out the tinest amount of blood. I compose my face before I let any of the fear show, _Oh God. Lucy..._

"You bastard!" I growl out, "What do you want?"

He chuckles and starts to... ripple. His black cloak disappears and his feet are touching the ground and I see him. He's just a guy. Trying to kill my girlfriend, the only one I love. I clench my fists and wait for him to respond.

"You see," He says, "I know you want the Hakobe Ice. But, I need it along with a pinch of Celestial Magic. Ya know? So if you leave now, you won't have to watch your girl die."

He grins and chuckles while I try to comprehend _Lucy DYING._ I simply cannot do it, without her, there is no me.

"Or," I am snapped out of my thoughts when he sneers at me, "I could just go and take her with me."

And with that, he and my love disappear through the ground. I am left frozen, reaching out to where they stood, the only sound is the sound of my erratic breathing.

"L-lucy?" I whisper, "Lucy?"

Suddenly I am on my knees, desperately digging in the ground to find her even though I know she's not there.

 _Oh God, no. NO!_

I stop digging, my whole body is shaking with sobs and tears as I throw my head back and let out a blood curdling shriek.

"LUCY!"

I sit for a moment before I push myself up and walk deeper into the cave.

 _Lucy, I promise I will find you._

 **Oh DAMN! Shit's gettin real! Ok. Soooo, I am not a fan of the whole "Lucy Always Needs Rescuing" thing. In this, there will be a bit of a twist and I WON'T BE FOLLOWING THAT PLOT! Yeah, IKR? Anyhoo, I felt my heart hurt reading this. Poor Natsu and Lucy.**

 **TTYL!**


	4. Alyk's Plan

**OMG! I reread my previous chapter, and sorry if Natsu is emotionally OOC! I just figure finally** ** _being_** **with Lucy would make him even more desperate for her.**

 **Again, sorry about infrequent updates! I am moving and shit's happening so I am often tired and just end up reading FF instead of writing FF. Nyaa~. :3**

~Lucy~

The last thing I see before I am sucked into the ground is Natsu's desperate eyes, looking into mine. Now I am being dragged through _solid stone_ to who knows where by some creep who not so subtly taunted Natsu with killing me.

 _Oh, God. Natsu!_

Ever since we started going out, he's been more protective and clingy. This must be hitting him hard, if only I wasn't so shocked I could've defended myself. Not only that, but Loke and Natsu were both arguing about protecting me before I was taken. They're probably blaming themselves, _Oh no!_

I finally feel air, if only a little, caressing my skin and I feel the creep's hands drop from my arms. I collapse on the ground in a fit of vertigo, panting and trying to regain my equilibrium.

"Alright, bitch, you're gonna help me with this."

I look up, my vision gradually reaching a state of normalcy, the man is pointing to the Hakobe Ice that Natsu and I were searching for.

"Did ya hear me?" He growls.

I stand up fully, rolling my eyes, "As if I'd help you moron!"

I see a fist coming at me and I duck and roll, dodging his attack. He's standing over me and I buck my legs up, smashing his groin and lower torso sending him backwards a few feet. While he's incapacitated, I run towards the only exit hoping that's the way out. He rises out of the ground in front of me and kicks my stomach, sending me sprawling on the earth below. I roll away from another attack just before it connects with my face. As I am about to get up, I find myself pinned on my back. Wrists held above my head by the man who is crouching over me.

"Who are you?" I breathe.

He smirks and squeezes my wrists tighter, "I am Alyk, your worst nightmare. I am going to take your magic, destroy your keys, and use them to make the lost celestial spirit, Yeti (AN: Not a creative name. Sorry.) with the Ice and your powers."

"What the hell?"

"You know, Hakobe Ice can't be melted and it's nearly indestructible. Those combined with celestial magic and the wielder's power will create an almost unstoppable weapon. Yeti will follow my bidding and freeze my enemies, then I can be the most powerful mage ever."

As soon as Alyk mentioned destroying my keys, I knew I couldn't let him get away with his plan. I brought my knee up and slammed it into his crotch, giving me ample opportunity to break out of his hold and sprint out of the small cavern.

"YOU CANNOT FLEE MY POWER!"

I just continued running, twists and turns everywhere. I didn't care where I went as long as it was _away from him_. I only stopped when I saw him right in front of me and something metallic slid between my ribs.

"Oh..." I gasped and fell to the floor, the sword jutting out of my ribs.

 **I know, I know. You wanna kill me now. But whatever, this is where the plot gets twisty and deep (I guess).**

 **Sayanora!**


	5. Waking Up

**Heyo! I am not gunna lie, I'm not really sorry I am posting so late a lot. HIRO MASHIMA MADE ME WAIT A WHOLE EXTRA DAY FOR CHAPTER 466! Also, I am sick, moving, and feeling depressed because all my friends live on the other side of the country and one is currently in Amsterdam so there's a huge time diff. #foreveralone.**

 **Also, I am writing this whilst on the phone with my bro. He is updating Win10 and it is downloading its update at ~1% per 4.5 minutes. Holy shit. The OS itself installed faster.**

 **Anyhoo, here's a new chapter. Sorry about the cliffy previously! =).**

~Natsu~ (sorry. lucy will have to wait...)

I sniffed through the caves, following Lucy's scent. The creep's scent is too foul to pay attention to. After what feels like months, which is probably a few hours in reality, Lucy's scent is close, so close. But there's the foul scent of blood mixed in with it.

 _Oh God, Lucy's blood..._

I run, panicking, towards her scent; winding through the twists and turns to get to her.

"Lucy!" I yell desperately.

I run faster as I approach her scent, tears prick at the corner of my eyes. Lucy can't be hurt, not on my watch.

Suddenly, the ground starts shaking. Cracks appear in the floor and debris fall from the ceiling. I sprint side-to-side, dodging falling rocks as a burst forward. I feel the ground beneath my feet starting to separate and crumble, so I run faster. My legs are protesting and I am starting to feel exhaustion. But, I push on for Lucy, I _have_ to get to her.

"Lucy!" I practically scream, "I'm coming for you!"

-~Nyaa~-

~Lucy~

I kneel on the floor, sword in my torso, as I take in deep breaths. At least it didn't puncture my lungs.

"Holy shit, that hurts." I croak out.

I slowly stagger to my feet, my whole body quivers with pain an I am gasping and panting. When I finally stand on shaky feet, I look about me and see an empty cavern, my keys somehow ended up on the other side and I scramble over to them. As soon as I pick them up, comforted, safe, and secure. I know I am weak at present, but I still call out Loke. As he appears, I feel myself collapsing again.

"Princess!"

I feel two strong arms catch me, "Hey, Loke."

"Oh, Princess! T-there's a s-sword..."

I nod slowly closing my eyes, "Yeah."

Loke sighs heavily and buries his face in my neck, "We need to find Natsu." He says.

"Hmmm." I hum in agreement.

As Loke starts to pick me up, I feel the sword shift and I wince. "I'm so sorry Princess."

"S'okay." I mutter before I pass out.

 **Uwaaaah! Sorry it's short but I am really exhausted. The fam went to IKEA yesterday and today is a hauling an building day. Also, WINTER BREAK! I am not religious, but I can't wait for Xmas!**


	6. Reunion

**YO! Sorry I was gone for so long! I was focusing on the move and my holiday oriented stories.**

 **So... I kinda left the last chapter with Lucy passing out. I kinda feel like I could end the story soon, but I am gonna ride this one out longer. My longest story is 13 chapters and I think I want to go past that with this one.**

 **So, without farther ado:**

~Loke~

I sighed as Lucy passed out, shifting her in my arms so I don't hurt her. I started walking cautiously out of the cavern we were in. Hopefully I could find Natsu or he could find us. Hopefully.

I just make it out of the cavern and turn a corner when I find him. He's running at me full tilt, the cave crumbling behind him.

"Loke, run!" He yells.

"It's a dead end behind me!"

Natsu suddenly notices the bundle in my arms and speeds up, I don't think he can go any faster. In no time, he is in front of me staring at my master.

"Oh God." He chokes out, his voice barely a whisper.

Before I can say anything, the cave crumbles beneath us and we are falling. Natsu and I grab onto each other and wrap ourselves around Lucy. I can see tears on Natsu's face and I know he's gonna be mad at me. I am snapped out of my thoughts when we hit water.

~Natsu~

As we hit the water I wrap myself tighter around Lucy to protect her and I feel Loke do the same. As soon as we are under, I scramble us back to the surface and help Loke pull Lucy onto a nearby ledge where we sit to catch our breaths. instead of resting like I know I should, I am checking on Lucy. There's a GODDAMN SWORD in her! I am trembling and tears are streaming down my face. _Oh, god. I can't lose her! I need her, so bad._ I reach out a shaking hand and stroke her face gently, she squirms slightly and I pull back.

"Natsu..." she mutters.

I close my eyes and take deep breaths. _Oh God..._

"Natsu," Loke says, "We have to find a way out of here."

"I-I know." Damn, I stuttered.

"If Lucy was still conscious, she could call out Pixys to lead us out."

"But she can't," I whisper, "She can't because I let that bastard take her. I can't lose her."

My voice cracks on the last word and I bury my face in my hands. I hear Loke shift uncomfortably, "Y'know she doesn't think of it that way. There was nothing either of us could've done. He even put a block on my magic, so Lucy had to summon me. At le-"

My head snapps up and I glare at Loke, "So you're using her energy right now?"

"No! Of course not! I switched it so that I'musing my own magic!"

I relax again before I stand up and gently place Lucy in my arms, "Let's go you stupid Lion."

 **Meh. Not that good but it's after midnight so this is what I've got to give.**

 **Thanks!**


	7. Spirits' Aid

**Ok, this is where things get... different. I had no idea how to save Lucy, especially cuz I am pulling this story out of my ass. So how she heals might make Mashima cringe.**

 **Also, I might actually make the story shorter than I originally intended.**

~Loke~

As I watched Natsu carry Lucy's limp body, sudden thought overtook me.

"Hey, Natsu." I said, "I think I have a way to heal Lucy!"

With that, Natsu stopped and stared at me with desperate, pleading eyes, "Yes, what is it? Anything!"

I placed a hand on his tense shoulder, "Calm down dude! I was just thinking, us celestial spirits could transfer our energy into her from the spirit world. It would be really slow, but-"

"Anything! Please, just save her!" Natsu interrupted.

"Ok," I said, "I just have to head to the Spirit World to spread the word. Keep looking for an exit, I will summon myself to you soon."

Natsu looked down at the unconscious Lucy and nodded. Love and desperation plain in his eyes. And so I went back to my home in a glow of dust.

~Natsu~

I watched as Loke disappeared back to the Spirit World and then dropped my gaze back to Lucy. Sighing, I trudge forward, smelling for any outdoor air or Alyk, as Loke called our enemy.

I continue walking for what feels like hours, the only thing keeping me sane is the faint sound of Lucy's breathing. Loke still hasn't returned and I am starting to worry.

 _Hurry up, Loke. Lucy's relying on you._

I think back to the moment when Alyk took her, and how terrified she looked. I cringe at the thought and nearly pass out when I remembered her current condition. With a few whimpers and tears escaping, I am stopped by a small ledge.

 _Damn, with Lucy I can't climb this thing!_

"LOKE!" I call out, hoping he returns.

He does, in a glimmer of gold, nervous and jumpy. Before I even can say anything, he starts climbing. When he reached the top, he silently lowers his hands and I raise Lucyto them as gently as possible. I shudder faintly as her blood dribbles onto my bare hands. Once Loke has a good grip on her, I let go and watch her get pulled up. As soon as Lucy's safely settled up top, I climb up as well. Loke is carrying Lucy now, even though it irks me, and we continue forward.

"Natsu," Loke says hesitantly, "I have all her spirits working to save her, but again it will take some time."

I nod, but suddenly a thought strikes me, "You're giving her energy, too."

Loke only sighs, "Yeah. I won't be able to replenish energy here, but I want to be with her."

I give him a slight smile, "Yeah, she has that affect on people."

~Lucy~

It's dark and all I feel is pain. Pain everywhere, and I vaguely here voices, _Natsu?_ Suddenly, a surge of energy flows through me and dulls the pain. It's a familiar energy, but I am too exhausted to place it. Suddenly, I am a little conscious and I squirm slightly closer into the warmth carrying me.

 **Haha! Did you see that coming? I don't even know anymore.**

 **Also, my "Waifu for Laifu" got a FF account. She doesn't have anything posted yet, but I think her profile is up.**

 **Check her out: nubbynephrotoxicblueartifacts**


	8. Stirring

**Hello! I am so excited for New Years! If you haven't seen the new Star Wars, make that your resolution! It was exquisite! I was engaged throughout the entire film and all the characters were well written.**

 **Ok, so this story is drawing to a close. Thanks to the people who follow and fave!**

~Natsu~

As Loke and I walk through the cave, I faintly hear Lucy's heartbeat pick up.

"Loke!" I exclaim, "She's healing! Look, some of the colour is returning to her skin."

Loke, looking sweaty and exhausted, peers down at her and gives a faint smile. That's when I realise he seems to be shaking.

"Are you ok?" I ask, "I can carry her. You should return to the Spirit World."

He turns attention back to me and nods, too tired to speak. He gently places Lucy in my arms and disappears back into the Spirit World.

With Lucy cradled in my arms, I can feel her warmth start to return. I also take note of our surroundings, the pressure has lowered and the path has been slowly inclining. I am exhausted and sweating from lack of food, which was spoiled in the fall, and sleep but I push on, for Lucy. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and that's when I smell it, outdoor air. I would have been elated if it wasn't for another scent mingled with it.

Alyk's scent.

* * *

~Lucy~

I feel myself flitting in and out of consciousness as my body regains its lost energy. I remember being separated from Natsu and then a sword. _How am I still alive?_

I feel my brain finally start to work properly and I shift a little, I feel arms cradling me to a solid object. _I guess someone's carrying me._ I feel them tense and their movement stops, _What's wrong?_ I vaguely hear words, they sound mumbled and unclear. I shift my body again and I feel something caress my cheek.

"...stay put...be ok now...deal with this guy..."

 _This person sounds like Natsu_. I slowly nod my head and feel myself being gently placed on the ground. That's when the yelling and crashing begins.

 **Yeesh, this is super short and I've been procrastinating. (Not really, I have been helping assemble furniture for the house and I can't use my left thumb because I smashed it with a hammer. Lol.)**

 **So... this is ending soon and I am at a loss for a new story. I will be looking for inspiration so expect little one shots in the mean time.**


	9. Lucy Wakes

**Second Chapter today! I luv y'all and appreciate all the support I have been getting from you!**

 **Fun fact: I know 6 different ways to flip people off. I also know copious amounts of foreign swear words. What the hell am I doing with my life?**

 **Also, sorry to those who got confused by my username change! I found another topramenluv and I lost my shit. (Not really, but I felt un-special.) I found a FlamezRogue, but meh.**

 **One last thing! Thank you to everyone who favourited and followed my work! As of January 4th, I will be back in school and I will be posting less. (Or not depending on if I feel like writing during lunch.)**

 **OK,almost done with _Chilled_!**

~Loke~

When I returned to the Spirit World, I immediately felt better. Giving my energy to Lucy while in the human world was exhausting. Now, I am sitting with the other members of the Zodiac waiting for her to completely recover.

Aquarius broke the awkward silence that we had, "Idiot, getting herself stabbed. She should be able to remove the sword soon."

I flashed a small smile and relaxed deeper into my chair. _Hopefully she will be healed enough to take on Alyk._

* * *

~Natsu~

It's only been a minute and I am already panting. _This guy sure is tough._ Alyk is once again going through walls and floors and I can't keep up. He punches me in the jaw from below and I fall onto my back.

"Asshole, why do you even want to fight us?" I shout as I get up.

Alyk flashes a sly grin and pauses his assault, "Ah, so you _haven't_ figured it out yet. You see, that sword is taking her energy bit by bit. Unless she can regain enough energy to overpower the sword, she will die. Pulling it out of her will kill her as well unless she becomes strong enough."

It's my turn to grin, "Well buddy, I guess you don't know that celestial spirits can give their energy to their master. In fact, Lucy is slowly waking up."

Alyk just snarled and disappeared again.

* * *

~Lucy~

I hear the sounds of battle, mainly Natsu's attacks. _So he_ is _the one who was carrying me._ I feel almost completely energised, but there is a small current of energy flowing out of me. Groaning, I open my eyes and sit up. As I move, I feel a deep pain in my torso. _Oh yeah, the sword._ When I am upright, I look to see the battle. Natsu is being brutalised. With determination, I place a hand on the hilt of the sword. I gasp as a surge of energy rushes through me, and the tiny drain of my energy stops. I slowly draw out the sword, screaming with the pain.

"Lucy!" I hear Natsu yell.

Just as the sword is gone, he is in front of me, battle forgotten. He doesn't speak, he just pulls me in for a passionate kiss.

"Touching," drawls Alyk, "And now you've gone and taken the energy from the sword as well!"

I watch as a million emotions flit across his face. Then, he lands on one I never like to see on an enemy.

Rage.

 **So, this is longer than my previous chapter! I'm sorry I'm switching characters more though. I think the next chapter will be the last one of the battle and I may or may not add one after that. I will see what happens.**

 **TTYL!**


	10. The Battle

**Hello! Happy New Year! It's 2016! I'm gonna turn 16, learn to drive, and HOPEFULLY draft a novel. I have had the idea for a long time. In fact, my next fanfic is a short version of the idea. So let me know what you think when it's posted!**

 **Thanks everyone!**

~Natsu~

Alyk lunged for me and Lucy, rage alight in his eyes. I snarled and pulled Lucy behind me before I sprung to meet Alyk. We exchanged blows, with Lucy awake I was more fired up.

"OPEN, Gate of the Twins! Gemini!"

 _Dammit Lucy! You can't fight in your condition!_

I know I can't turn away from the fight to talk to her, so I fight harder for her. I am landing hits with almost every jerk of my limbs, and soon Alyk slows. As soon as I spot blood, he disappears again and I hear Lucy cry out in pain. _Not again! No!_

I growl and turn around, Lucy is on the ground, her nose seems to be broken and Gemini is struggling to keep up. Enraged, I sprint towards Alyk and tackle him to the ground. As soon as we hit the ground, he goes through the floor and takes me with him. As we move, I feel compressed and pulled apart at the same time. And it fucking hurts. _Lucy suffered this, and more._

Suddenly, I am free-falling. _Oh._

He took us to the ceiling.

 _Lucy..._

And I hit the ground. Pain sears through my body and I can't move.

* * *

~Lucy~

I watch as Natsu hits the ground with a sickening THUD. I even hear bones breaking. I stare in horror and slowly scramble to him. When I am next to him, I notice his toned abdomen slowly move up and down as he breathes. _Thank God!_

Gemini kneels beside me, "Where do you think Alyk went?"

My eyes widen and I jump up, ready for a fight. I know that's not an answer but he could be anywhere. Gemini stands beside me and we wait.

It'snot long before Alyk appears again, he's sweaty, bruised, bloody, and panting. I internally grin. _Good job, Natsu_ _!_

Gemini grabs my hand and we start chanting. Alyk is relentlessly assaulting us but we keep chanting.

"What are you doing?" I hear Natsu whisper.

 _So he's awake now._

Then he hears my chanting, "NO! You can't do this in your condition!"

Too late, "Urano Metria!"

As I crumple to the ground, I watch Gemini disappear and Alyk falls to the ground, too. Defeated. I smile and close my eyes, letting my exhaustion take over me.

 **Ok, before I get people asking, Natsu can tell the difference between Gemini and Lucy because of their outfits and smell.**

 **I know this chapter was short again, but I am tired of this story. I don't want to stop it though until it's done.**

 **TTYL!**


	11. Distress

**Another chapter, another chunk of time you're wasting on my stuff. JK! I appreciate all the support I get from you guys! It's awesome that total strangers can gratify me a lot more than my friends. In this case.**

 **Anyhoo, enjoy!**

~Natsu~

As Alyk falls, Gemini disappears, and Lucy...

 _LUCY!_

I shift my head in her direction frantically. She wobbles for a second before she's falling, too. In a burst of adrenaline, I push myself up and sprint over to her. I cradle her head to my chest, grabbing it just before it hits the hard ground. As I sit and watch her sporadically breathe in and out, my adrenaline fades and I collapse once again. I feel tears running down my face and I scream in agony. Both my arms and legs are broken, half my ribs are cracked and my left shoulder is dislocated. I have bruising and cuts everywhere. And Lucy...

 _Not again! Dammit!_

I curl around her, ignoring the pain, and breathe in her scent. I cringe, she's bleeding. I pull away just a bit to assess her. After fighting in her already weakened condition, she's as bad as me. She is littered with gashes and bruises. Her nose is broken and I'm fairly certain her arms are, too. Her breathing is staggered, so she also has cracked ribs. I look at her sword wound, blood is slowly seeping out of it once more.

I sob, not able to contain my pain. _Dammit!_ I wrap around her again and feel myself drifting.

* * *

~Loke~

When Gemini returns to the Spirit World, I run up to them, "What happened?"

Gemi looks down and Mini has trouble controlling her fidgeting. That's not good. I sigh, and open my gate.

...

When I arrive on Earthland, I find myself back in a cave. I look around, Alyk is collapsed on the floor nearby and across the room I see a bundle of two familiar wizards.

"Lucy! Natsu!"

I rush over to them. They're not moving and they're barely breathing. I kneel next to them and gently nudge Natsu, he whimpers in pain. Eyes wide, I pull back.

"What happened to you guys?" I whisper.

Getting up, I finally notice a bloodied sword on the ground. I blanch and cover my mouth with my hand.

 _That's Lucy's blood._

With staggered breaths, I return to the Spirit World for help.

 _I'm gonna need it._

...

As soon as I return to the Spirit World, I am surrounded by the rest of Lucy's spirits. They bombard me with questions, leaving no room for me to actually answer. Eventually, Aquarius comes to my aid.

"SHUT UP! Tch."

After everyone quiets down, I speak up, "Lucy and Natsu are both gravely injured. They're barely breathing."

My voice cracks and I see my pain echoed in the faces of everyone else, "I know we're not really supposed to, but I am going to Fairy Tail and I am gonna bring the rest of Team Natsu here. Then, I will take them to Lucy."

I look around and I see the desperate faces of Aries, Lyra, Plue, Gemi & Mini, everyone.

With another sigh, I open my gate again. Destination:

Fairy Tail.

 **So... this is longer than I expected so there will be 1 or 2 more chapters. Maybe more. I don't know.**

 **TTYL!**


	12. Loke Arrives

**Hello! This chapter is gonna (finally) include Gray! I like him a lot and I like writing in his perspective (doesn't mean I do it well. Lol).**

~Gray~

It's been a long day. Everyone's waiting for Flame-Brain and Lucy to return from their mission. They've been gone for almost a week and they should be back any minute now.

"Gray-sama shouldn't worry about Love Rival!" said Juvia, "Love Rival is tough."

"I know, and Flame Brain would die before she gets hurt."

I sighed and looked at the guild doors from my spot at the bar, _When are they gonna be here?_ I reach for my drink but before I can take a swig, Loke lands next to me, knocking over the bar stools.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shout.

Instead of answering, he grabs my hair (cuz I'm not wearing a shirt) and pulls me across the room to Erza. When he stops, he releases my hair and slams his hands down on Erza's table.

"I need your help."

Erza looks up from her cake, and I know shit's going down.

"And you think _that's_ the way to ask for it?"

Loke grips the edge of the table with white-knuckled hands, I finally take a good look at him. His face is sullen and he looks a little crazed.

"Lucy and Natsu are almost dead."

The guild goes silent.

 **OMG this is the shortest thing I have ever written. I am so sorry! I am so tired today and school starts again tomorrow, so I am under a lot of stress.**

 **Anyways, WHO SAW THE SHERLOCK SPECIAL?!**


	13. Healing(LONGEST CHAPTER)

**Geh. I really wanted to write at school but I had no time. I am so sorry! Nalu Shipper14 specifically requested I update soon, I feel so bad.**

 **Also, I already have some kids at my new school who probably hate me. I haven't been here for a week and I almost always can answer questions correctly in class and am giving new and relevant ideas. I missed basically the entire 1st semester, and people always stare at me when I answer questions. -_-.**

 **Anyhoo, here's the new chapter! I will stop at 15 chapters MAX!**

 _"Lucy and Natsu are almost dead."_

 _The guild goes silent._

~Loke~

Looks of confusion and horror spread across the faces of my guildmates. Even Laxus and the Thunder Legion seem edgy. Erza is the one to break the silence.

"Can you take us to them?" She asks.

I nod, "Only a few of you. I need Wendy to come to heal them. Lucy had been run through with a sword and we healed her with our power, but I'm afraid that we can only do that once at least for now. And now her and Natsu's bones are almost all broken and they are littered with bruises and gashes. I-I... I don't know..."

Wendy, Gray, and Erza have gathered around me with expectant looks on their faces. I give them clothes from the Celestial World so they can breathe and I open my gate and take them with me without another word.

Our thoughts and faces are grim as we leave.

...

[Back in the cavern]

With a glimmer of gold, the four of us appear in the cave. I open my mouth to warn them of the sight, but it's too late. Wendy is already kneeling beside them and trying to heal Natsu. Erza and Gray stand somberly behind her as if on vigil. All I can do is watch and hope they'll be ok.

* * *

~Natsu~

I feel light. Energy is slowly seeping into me and I can feel my bruises fading and my wounds closing. I groan and open my eyes. Before my eyes can adjust, the smells of my friends hit my nose.

"W-wendy," I force out, "Gray, Erza?"

I hear Wendy speak, and I register the fact that she is healing me, "Shh, you are weak and your ribs are in a hazardous place. Lucy-"

I don't let her finish, "What are you doing? Heal her first!"

I try to sound adamant, but I sound hoarse and weak.

Wendy shakes her head, "Your wounds are just enough worse. Don't worry."

I close my eyes again and try to calm down. _Lucy is the one who had a sword in her. Lucy is the one who over exerted her magic to protect me. Lucy is the one who took blow after blow..._

I cringe and force myself to abandon those negative thoughts. As I do so, I feel my lungs begin to expand and contract more and Wendy stops her magic.

"You're good for now." She sighs, already strained from healing me, "both of you will be seeing Porlyusica when we return, though."

I nod my head, "Lucy, please."

Wendy shuffles around to Lucy's limp form, slowly releasing her magic. I watch as Lucy's wounds and bruises disappear and her breathing becomes heavier. After a few minutes, Wendy slumps back.

"That's all I can do." She sighs, "I couldn't fix all her bones, so I focused on her ribs."

"Good job, kid" Says Gray, I forgot he was here.

Erza speaks up next, "Yes, excellent. Loke, we need to get them home."

"Yeah, someone will have to change Lucy, though. She's still out."

I cringe, _She's still hurt, she's unconscious._ I groan and push myself off the ground and take the clothes in Loke's outstretched hand. With no shame, I slip mine off and put the new ones on. I hear Erza and Wendy working on Lucy behind me. As I wait, Gray walks up to me.

"You okay, man?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about Lucy."

He places a comforting hand on my shoulder and starts chatting with Loke. I pay no heed to what they say.

"Let's go." I hear Erza say.

Loke nods as we cluster around him, I take Lucy into my arms again, my eyes never leaving her face.

And with a poof, we're off to home.

 **Well, the next chapter is the last chapter. It will be _after_ Lucy is healed and she is returning back to normal life. It will be fluffy!**

 **Be ready for my next story! I'm calling it "In the Future..." I've had the idea for it for months and I can't wait to share it!**

 **TTYL! :3**

 **Also, Longest chapter! (Possibly out of all my multi-chapter stories)**


	14. FLUFF!

**Hello lovelies! This is the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed the story!**

~Lucy~

It's been a week since we returned from the cave on Hakobe. I sit on my cot in Porlyusica's hut waiting for Natsu to come and take me home. I smile at the thought of him, he visited everyday and showered me in kisses and words of encouragement.

I hear a shuffling and he walks into the room, "You ready to go?"

I turn my head to him and smile, "Let's go."

...

On the walk home Natsu makes small talk, "How are you feeling?"

I squeeze his had and smile up at him, "Better now that I'm out and about with you."

He squeezes my hand back, "Good, when you're fully healed we can go on a mission together."

I sigh, "Yeah, but that will be another week at least."

Natsu frowns, guilt and sadness lie in his eyes. I lean my head against his shoulder to comfort him and he leans his head on mine. It's awkward as we walk but I don't care.

"It's ok, Natsu. I'm ok. There's no need to be upset."

With that, Natsu freezes and I can feel him tense up. I step away, but I'm still holding his hand.

"Natsu?"

* * *

~Natsu~

My jaw is clenched as what Lucy said runs through my head. I know she's right, but her pain was utter torture to me. When we were separated on Hakobe, I thought I was going to go insane. And when I found her with a sword...

"Natsu, are you ok?"

I close my eyes and nod, pulling her closer to me again. I bury my face in her hair and wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I should've stopped Alyk. I could've grabbed you. I-I..."

Lucy silences me with a kiss. Even though I'm ridden with guilt, I kiss her back. All too soon, she pulls away.

"You were amazing, I love you. Don't blame yourself. You can't always save me."

I cringe and rest my forehead on hers, "I-I know. But, it kills me inside."

Lucy kisses my nose and looks into my eyes, "I love you and I love that you care for me, no matter what, I will never blame you and it would make happy if you didn't blame yourself either. Ok?"

I nod and give her a deep kiss, I love her too much to do what she asks, but for her I will try.

"I love you, Lucy."

She pulls away, smiling at me and we head back to her apartment, planning our next adventure.

 **Ok, cheesy and fluffy ending, but I like it. Thanks to those who have followed and favourited this! And thanks to all my faithful readers! New story will come out within the range of tonight to Saturday!**

 **TTYL!**


End file.
